Fanfic por el Día de San Valentín
by Marceline Kirkland
Summary: Al acercarse el día de San Valentín, Inglaterra decide concederle un deseo de sus hadas a sus ex-pupilos y micronaciones. América al escuchar aquello habla de mas lo que ocasiona la furia de las hadas, quienes se encargaran de cumplir el deseo del estúpido americano.
1. Chapter 1

Helo guys! Bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo algo /w/ así que si que no sean malos. Espero que les guste el capítulo y sería bueno que me dejen comentarios sobre si les gusto y como puedo mejorar. Gracias~

En conclusión SOY EL NÚMERO UNO! – grité en voz alta después de haber expuesto mi grandiosa y heroica idea. Soy el héroe después de todo; por si no me conoces, aunque es prácticamente imposible, yo soy la representación humana del mejor país de la Tierra. Así es! Yo soy la representación de los Estados Unidos de América también conocido como Alfred F. Jones.

Nos encontramos en otra conferencia mundial donde todos los países luchan hombro con hombro para mantener la paz entre susi naciones y acabar con los problemas que se presenten. O eso es lo que diría si supiéramos que estamos tratando con adultos y no con "niños viejos". Como bien sabemos, una reunión a la que se puede definir como "normal" es aquella donde América grita a todo pulmón que es el héroe, Inglaterra le da la contra por sus ideas estúpidas al cual se le une un pervertido Francia para alegar que visten de manera anticuada, Suiza amenaza a todos con su arma si no aclaran la situación a solucionar, Italia pide pasta a montones mientras Romano agrede a un muy sonriente España, y creo que podría seguir pero ya tiene una idea. Bueno, esta reunión no era la excepción el tema a tratar era la desnutrición por lo que América había propuesto alimentar a los que padecían de esto con hamburguesas del McDonald's donde a lugar lo explicado anteriormente.

No vamos a llegar a ningún lado, otra vez, pueden tomarse un receso de una hora para almorzar y luego continuaremos con la reunión- dijo de manera agotada Alemania ya que durante toda la reunión Feliciano le insistía con diferentes planes que podrían hacer para San Valentín.

Ve~ Alemania! Podríamos ir al nuevo restaurante de pasta, o tal vez de picnic mientras almorzamos pasta y bebemos vino o podríamos ir al cine Ve~ ¿Qué opinas Alemania?- hablaba como si se hubiera desayunado a una cotorra Italia del Sur- Italia ya te dije que podemos hablarlo más lentamente me cuesta entender lo que dices, además ¡queda un mes para San Valentín!-dijo de manera tranquila- Alemania-san, Italia-kun ¿Quieren que vayamos a almorzar juntos?- se unió Japón a la conversación- Japón! Japón! Ve~ ¿Ya tienes planes para el día de San Valentín?- pregunto muy animado Italia. Bu-Bueno … si, Grecia-san y yo iremos a su casa para "almorzar juntos"-dijo muy sonrosado Japón.

Mientras el antiguo grupo del eje hablaba de manera tranquila, sin contar a Italia, a lo lejos América los había escuchado hablar de que pronto seria San Valentín. Desde que Alfred había sido consciente de sus sentimientos por su ex-tutor, también conocido como Arthur Kirkland, todos los años se proponía a invitarlo para que la pasaran juntos pero como alguien haya arriba lo odia algo siempre lo impedía. Los que más recuerda fueron las que sucedieron hacer tres años. Haces tres años Francia organizó una pequeña reunión del Bad Touch Trio, en el cual SU Iggy estaba invitado. Él ni siquiera sabía que Inglaterra pertenecía a ese grupo o perteneció ya que el nombre de TRIO hace referencia a tres y que a la reunión vayan España, Prusia e Inglaterra no es una reunión de tres exactamente. El año siguiente a ese no fue la intervención de Francia el que frustro sus planes ya que "barbitas", uno de los tantos apodos que tenía, había empezado una relación con un tal Canadá. Si no que en esta ocasión se propuso en una de las reuniones que todos los países deberían asistir a la celebración del amor y la amistad en la casa de Austria para tener una mejor relación en los tratados realizados recientemente. Si Alfred fuera una persona normal se le habría acercado de manera casual a Inglaterra para poder charlar de manera amena en la fiesta, pero como hablamos de nuestro querido americano lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente.

Alfred había llegado a la fiesta y había logrado visualizar a lo lejos a Inglaterra charlando animadamente con dos de sus ex-colonias, Australia y Nueva Zelanda, cosa que no era muy de su agrado ya que Arthur mantenía una buena relación con todas sus ex-colonias menos con él, con él siempre discutía o se ponía en contra de sus grandiosas ideas alegando que él era todavía un niño con la cabeza llena de hamburguesas. Incluso con Sealand había mejorado su relación de hermanos ya que escucho a Finlandia y a Suecia hablar de que en cada mes el pequeño se quedaba con Inglaterra y veían películas, jugaban al futbol o arreglaban entre los dos el jardín de rosas. Pero no nos desviemos del tema, lo que pasó fue que al acercarse donde estaba Inglaterra dijo como comentario que como era posible que naciones jóvenes como ellos podrían mantener una conversación con alguien tan viejo sin quedarse dormido. Cosa que hiso enojar mucho a Inglaterra, quien le devolvió el insulto con una sarta de groserías. Lo que no esperaron Alfred o Arthur era que Australia y Nueva Zelanda saldrían a la defensa de su ex-tutor alegando que él era muy poco curioso y conocedor de cómo era la Tierra antes de que ellos existieran o de que de seguro nunca se había tomado el tiempo de escuchar la aventuras de Inglaterra había tenido en su años de pirata y de todos los tesoros que había conseguido. En conclusión, metió la pata hasta el fondo ese día porque después de la "pequeña charla" Inglaterra no le dirigió la palabra por un mes.

El año después a ese había podido ir a la casa de Inglaterra para entregarle un ramo de rosas tudor, bonita *cofdesagradablecof* fue su sorpresa al ver que quien le abría la puerta era Escocia, hermano mayor de Arthur, quien al verlo colocó el cigarrillo que estaba fumando en ese instante en el ramo haciendo que la flores se quemaran de manera lenta. El olor había llegado hasta dentro de la habitación lo que trajo como consecuencia que Inglaterra y el resto de sus hermanos salieran de la casa para ver qué era lo que ocasionaba el humo. Cuando Inglaterra visualizó a América, lo invitó a pasar y aceptando el ramo que tenía algunas cuantas rosas quemadas. Ese día había logrado casi su propósito ya que había estado junto a Iggy pero los hermanos mayores de este no estaban incluidos en el plan. Además, de que se sentía demasiado vigilado por ellos, parecía que ante cualquier movimiento en falso Escocia, Gales e Irlanda le clavarían un cuchillo por la espalda cuando tuvieran oportunidad. Estúpidos hermanos mayores sobreprotectores pensó.

Pero este año sería diferente!, él lo sabía ya que lo sentía en el estómago *si como leyeron, su estómago la da buen presagio* y en su corazón. Este San Valentín lograría pasarlo SOLO con Iggy para después confesarse, tener una bella relación de pareja para después vivir juntos, todas las noches tendrían sexo y estaremos juntos siempre- esos era los pensamientos de América mientras se dirigía a la salida para ir por una malteada. Pero dentro de una de las habitaciones le pareció escuchar la voz de su amado así que decidió entrar para ver con quien estaba conversando. Al ingresar a la habitación vio a Inglaterra hablando solo, pensó que a lo mejor Iggy estaba teniendo una de sus tantas alucinaciones por lo que quiso escuchar de que tanto hablaba con sus amigos imaginarios.

Ya lo tengo decidido- dijo de forma alegra Inglaterra a sus queridas hadas- para este San Valentín les concederé a mis ex-colonias y micronaciones un deseo para que puedan tener lo que desean. Así no tendré que preocuparme de darles algo que tal vez no sea de su agrado o los intoxique- continuo hablando.

Alfred, quien escuchaba todo lo que decía Iggy se sintió un poco feliz ya que recibiría un regalo de la persona que le gustaba pero a la vez le deprimía la idea de que el regalo que tendría no sería únicamente para él sino que tendría que compartirlo. Angustiado por sus pensamientos decidió salir para hacer notar su presencia a la nación inglesa.

Ha Ha Ha Inglaterra sí que tienes alucinaciones graves- dijo de manera burlesca- como tus amigos imaginarios nos podrían conceder deseos, viejo la edad ya te afecto ¿no quieres que te lleve mejor a un acilo o a un manicomio?- seguía diciendo palabras hirientes para el inglés.

Hum América!, escuchar los conversaciones de los demás a escondidas es de mal gusto- exclamó enojado por ser espiado- además si no deseas tu regalo simplemente dilo, así mis hadas no desperdiciaran su tiempo contigo-exclamó totalmente furioso- no se ni si quiera para que pensé en regalarte algo si lo único que haces es burlarte de mí y de mis hadas.

Vamos Inglaterra ya estas demasiado viejo para seguir con el cuanto de las hadas, unicornios o duendes; y me dices a mí que soy infantil e inmaduro- continuó diciendo más palabras hiriente- yo no necesito de tus deseos o ayuda de tus alucinaciones.

Realmente no puedo creer que hayas cambiado tanto maldito emancipado, antes solías ser tan tierno, amable y educado. Incluso creías en mis amigos a pesar de que no los veías- bufó más que molesto sonó triste- no tienes ningún derecho a burlarte de mis amigos, ellos siempre han estado a mi lado por lo que no dejare que un imbécil como tú se refiera de esa manera de ellos.

Nuevamente sales con cosas del pasado Inglaterra, ERA UN NIÑO CUANDO CREÍA EN TUS ESTÚPIDAS HADAS ¡¿PERO QUE CREES?! INGLATERRA ¡CRECÍ!- sí había algo que realmente enfadara a Alfred era cuando Arthur hablaba del pasado ya que si Inglaterra no se proponía a olvidar esos tiempos nunca podrían estar juntos como amantes y eso realmente lo hacia enfureces-esos seres no existen más que en los cuentos de hadas-dijo de forma débil. Como desearía que olvidaras el pasado, ya no soy un niño no soy más tu colonia yo soy la primera potencia mundial y eso es algo que tienes que aceptar- agotado y triste por haberle hablado de esa manera a Inglaterra- si vas a seguir hablando cosas sin sentido será mejor que me vaya- fue lo último que dijo mientras se dirigía a la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

Idiota-Inglaterra estaba sollozando, las palabras del americano siempre lograban derrumbarle, acaso América no veía cuanto lo lastimaba?- no debí siquiera pensar en darle un regalo, realmente soy un idiota- las lágrimas amenazaban en salir de esas bellas gemas.

Amo Arthur- se escuchó una pequeña voz de mujer- no llore, nosotras estamos con usted y nunca lo dejaremos solo- seguía hablando la voz a la cual se le unieron otras pequeñas voces- ella tiene razón amo, nosotras nos quedaremos a su lado siempre. Nosotras le debemos mucho, usted nos ha cuidado desde que era un niño y nos dio un hogar a su lado, así que ya no llore-terminaron de hablar las hadas.

No saben cuánto se los agradezco chicas, gracias- fue lo último que dijo ante de salir hacia la salida.

Las hadas de Inglaterra estaban realmente furiosas con América, ese siempre se burlaba de Arthur y si no lo habían atacado era simplemente porque su amo le tenía demasiado cariño a ese mocoso, pero en esta ocasión el americano se había excedido. Su amo quería hacer algo no solo para el come hamburguesas sino que también para los demás, pero tenía que llegar el gordo y empezar con sus insultos. Ahora se lo cobrarían, América había pedido que Inglaterra olvidara el pasado. Las hadas formaron una sonrisa algo malvada, pobre Estados Unidos si de algo tenía que cuidarse cualquier país o ser humano era de los deseos de las hadas ya que si no se era específico ellas podrían interpretarlo a su manera y causar estragos. Al emancipado le cobrarían cada una de las lágrimas que había derramado su querido amo.


	2. Chapter 2

Good night guys!~~ Para empezar, no creo que termine la historia para el Día de San Valentín asi que ojala y puedan esperarme un poco mas u.u. I'm sorry pero mi profesora de inglés me odia y no he terminado mi trabajo QnQ.

Hatoko Nyan: Créeme cuando te digo que al recibir mi primer review me hiciste muy feliz :´D Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia.

nene5623: Gracias por los ánimos QwQ realmente me hace feliz que les agrade el fic.

Espero y disfruten del nuevo capítulo y no olviden que cualquier comentario sobre algún fic que quieran que escriba sobre su pareja favorita es aceptado. Eso es todo disfruten del capítulo y que tenga un Buen Día de San Valentín 3 ~

Chapter 2:

Al final la reunión había sido suspendida debido a cierto italiano que había tenido un fuerte dolor de estómago debido a pasta en mal estado. La reunión fue re programada por dentro de una semana. Esa noche, América no podía dormir ya que cuando lo intentaba su mente le jugaba malas pasadas ya que juraba que podía escuchar pequeñas voces de mujeres que le decían que su deseo se haría realidad, que nunca más molestaría a Arthur, que ahora podría ser feliz ya que obtendría lo que deseaba. Finalmente el sueño logró vencerlo y para en la mañana se había olvidado del asunto de las extrañas y tenebrosas voces por lo que decidió hacerle una visita sorpresa a Inglaterra, como ya era normal entre ellos cada vez que discutían seguramente Inglaterra le reprocharía por interrumpir en su hogar sin avisar y continuarían como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ha Ha Ha soy el héroe, no debería preocuparme tanto por ese viejo costal de huesos- se decía a sí mismo para tratar de calmar sus nervios por la discusión de ayer- bueno ya estoy aquí a sí que no voy a retroceder por que el pasaje del avión está realmente caro y sería un desperdicio de dinero- mencionaba mientras se acercaba a la casa de su ex-tutor.

Alfred iba por el jardín de rosas tudor –las favoritas del inglés- que Arthur siempre cuidaba con mucho esmero, América sentía envidia de aquellas flores ya que él desearía recibir la atención y amor que Inglaterra les brindaba. Mientras más se acercaba a la casa pudo escuchar un sonido como si algo se hubiera roto, preocupado corrió en dirección a la ventana abierta junto a la puerta.

Blody hell! Francia! Cuantas veces te he dicho que tu asquerosa presencia me desagrada- ese era la voz de Arthur, quien le gritaba molesto a un colado Francia que se encontraba DESNUDO! Pero debido a que América solo podía escuchar los gritones no se percató de lo último- por amor a la Reina! Ponte algo de ropa o ¡¿quieres que llame a la policía por acoso sexual?!-Inglaterra no bromeaba ya que en su país el francés tenía ya dos arrestos policiacos por andar desnudo.

Pero amour Angleterre~ sabes que hermano mayor solo te quiere dar amor y hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer en la reunión-decía con cierto tono seductor pero serio, Francia era uno de los que sabían que ese par de naciones testarudas se amaban desde ya un buen tiempo- ¿pero de qué demonios hablas rana? Yo no necesito que me violes, estoy bien así como me encuentro y ¿qué sucedió ayer en la reunión? Lo último que sucedió fue que se canceló por culpa del inútil de Italia -Arthur estaba realmente cabreado ya que Francia no solo tenía el descaro de allanar su morada sino que el muy maldito decidía hacerlo en pelotas.

Iggy! ¿Te encuentras bien? Escuche algo romperse y vine a ver que sucedía y…. – pero no pudo continuar debido a la conmoción que tenía al ver a SU –autoproclamado- Iggy junto a un horrible francés en pelotas- ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE ACÁ?!- preguntó exaltado al ver que Francia se le estaba abalanzando a Arthur- ehh? América? ¿Qué haces aquí? - los que se encontraban en un pequeño forcejeo se detuvieron debido a que una tercera voz se había hecho acto de presencia- ESO LO DEBERIA DECIR YO! , ¿QUE HACES EN LA CASA DE INGLATERRA EN ESAS FACHAS?- estaba cabreado realmente cabreado las imágenes de lo que podría haber sucedido si él no hubiera llegado le causaban rabia- yo solo vine a darle algo de amour a Angleterre para que no se sienta solito -el recién mencionado reaccionó cuando la rana lo llamó- Francia, ¿Quién es él? Y por qué ha ingresado a mi casa?- ambos, tanto Francia como América, se habían quedado mudos.

Angleterre, sol de mi vida~ no puedes estar tan resentido con el pequeño América como para decir que no lo conoces –mencionó con gracia el francés ya que la idea de que Arthur fingiera no saber quién era Alfred era divertida y cruel- o es que ya te ha llegado tu hora senil?, Por el amor a todo lo bello, amour Angleterre no estás tan viejo como para no recordar a América ya que tú eres más joven que yo –seguía hablando Francis con un tono burlón- CALLATE RANA! YO NO SOY NINGUN VIEJO! –ahora fue el turno de Arthur de hablar, bueno mejor dicho gritar- ADEMÁS YO NO SE QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ESTE SUJETO, Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE GRANDISIMO ESTÚPIDO! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR MI NOMBRE DE PAÍS A UN DESCONOCIDO? NUESTRA EXISTENCIA DEBE SER SECRETA PARA LOS HUMANOS –el país del té termino de gritarle a Francis ya que le sacaba de sus casillas la idea de tener a dos sujetos en su casa, uno totalmente desnudo y a un desconocido- Arthur, ya déjate de bromas no puedes estar enfadado con Alfred para siempre y fingir con no lo conoces –para Francis la broma estaba yendo muy lejos ya que en la cara del inglés no se reflejaba ningún rastro de duda- Alfred, discúlpate para que el gruñón deje de fingir –el mencionado recién reaccionó ante el llamado del francés ya que en el momento en que Inglaterra había exclamado que no sabía quién era lo había dejado totalmente frio ya que las voces de la noche anterior hicieron eco en su cabeza- I-Ig-Iggy vamos no seas un resentido, lamento lo que sucedió el día de ayer –pidió disculpas, pero la cara de desconcierto de Arthur lo hacía entrar en pánico, Arthur, que ya se encontraba más clamado decidió responder- Enserio Francis, no sé qué clase de broma es esta pero yo no conozco a este humano, nunca lo he visto en mi vida o escuchado de él –dijo de manera cansada pero tranquila ya que el lio que se estaba formando en su casa lo estaba hartando y quería que se fueran para poder descansar.

Francia ya estaba empezando a pensar que no era un broma de mal gusto para castigar a la nación más joven decidió probar con una cosa que le ayudaría a saber si Inglaterra no estaba mintiendo- Britania –lo llamó- hum… a pasado tiempo desde que me llamas por ese nombre, ¿Acaso buscas pelea, rana? –respondió Inglaterra con aires de superioridad al recordar las veces que había vencido al francés en combate - ….. – era oficial, Francia y Estados Unidos estaban preocupados.

A pesar de ser un país joven, el americano recordaba que todas las veces que Francia había llamado a Inglaterra con ese nombre, Arthur respondía de forma violenta hacia el francés diciendo que no lo dijera en frente de él, y ahora actuaba como si nada. Al ya no poder soportar la situación avanzó hacia Arthur y lo tomó por los hombros- Inglaterra, soy yo América soy un país como tú, fui tu colonia hace mucho tiempo. ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?! –el americano estaba desesperado y mucho, había escuchado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que Arthur no mentía. Por su lado, Arthur estaba confundido y enojado, aunque más lo primero, un sujeto "x" para él la agarraba y hablaba con demasiada confianza como si se conocieran de años- escucha mocoso yo no te conozco de ningún lado y si te vi no me acuerdo –realmente se estaba controlando para no ensartarle un golpe en ese instante a ese sujeto.

Ha Ha Ha enserio que estas viejo, ¿No sabes quién soy? Buena broma Iggy- América decía esto a pesar de la cruda realidad ante sus ojos. Ante aquel apodo tan ridículo para Arthur decidió golpear al desconocido, cosa que habría logrado si no hubiera sido por Francia.

Ya basta, ustedes dos dejen de pelear –Francia estaba igual de confundido, pero peleando no llegarían a ninguna conclusión- Inglaterra, tenemos que hablar los tres seriamente. Algo está ocurriendo contigo ya que esta el día de ayer conocias a América y todas las naciones que asistieron a la reunión te lo puedan afirmar –dijo de manera seria e inusual en el francés. Arthur estaba más calmado, pero el hecho de que Francia le hablara tan seriamente significaba que no era una broma o especie de juego así que acepto charla para aclarar el asunto.

Muy bien rana tu ganas, demuestra que yo conozco a este mocoso –Arthur estaba seguro de no conocerlo pero si el francés afirmaba de que si y que se lo podía demostrar lo dejaba más aturdido- Amour Arthur, podrías decirme cuales fueron las colonias que algunas ves tuviste?~ –el plan de Francia era fácil, interrogar al inglés para comprobar de que fuera el verdadero Inglaterra- … Para que quieres que te responda eso, no íbamos hablar del mocoso este?! –no sabía que rumbo quería llegar el francés- vamos Arthur respóndeme o no puedes? –Arthur solo bufó- hum … agh! Está bien rana, algunas de las colonias que algunas vez estuvieron mi poder fueron como tu bien sabes el pequeño y tímido Canadá, el caballerito de India, el travieso y pirómano de Hong Kong, el muy animado pero adorable Australia que nunca se separaba del pequeño Nueva Zelanda, recuerda que también incluso Seychelles estuvo bajo el mando de mis jefes pero no me puedo quejar es una buena niña, mmm… a ver, actualmente Sealand viene a ser micro nación inglesa aunque lo cuiden Finlandia y Suecia yo lo protege a mi manera. También aunque no tengo nada relacionado con las micro naciones Wy y Huts River me agradan ya que están bajo la potestad de Australia así que son buenos chicos. Y pues nadie más dejando a los dos últimos de lado –termino de hablar más calmado Arthur- ahora si rana asquerosa o me explicas que sucede acá o llamo a la policía ya que no has tenido la decencia de ponerte la ropa siquiera.

Inglaterra, estas seguro de que no olvidas a alguien? Al que fue el más importante para ti? Al pequeño al cual le brindaste todo tu cariño? –Francia apresar de seguir desnudo hablaba seriamente ya que América había sido realmente importante para el cejón y no podría estar bromeando sobre esto, Arthur no era capaz.

Alfred se había mantenido totalmente callado en todo el momento en que Inglaterra había hablado, él tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera una broma y Arthur dijera que él era un tonto niño mimado que no supo apreciar sus esfuerzos o que era un desagradecido por no mostrar algún tipo de respeto hacia quien fue alguna vez su hermano mayor. Pero no, esas palabras nunca llegaron y eso solo hacía que América quisiera llorar y salir corriendo pero no podía no lo haría, él averiguaría que es lo que había sucedido con Inglaterra. Francia se estaba igual de preocupado, así que procedió.

Arthur te has olvidado de América, él también fue colonia tuya. A él lo quisiste más que a nadie y el día que se independizo tu corazón empezó a sumergirse nuevamente en la tristeza. Es que acaso todas esas alegrías y tristezas desaparecieron de un día para el otro? Trata de recordar Arthur! Algo te sucedió cuando regresaste a tu casa? –a pesar de que trataba de estar calmado, al ver como América pronto se quebraría lo hacía entrar en pánico ya que no sabría cómo actuar ante aquella situación- Dices que ese mocoso fue colonia mía? Francia, no es otra broma tuya y de los bastardos de España y Prusia? –Habló el inglés pero cuando vio a los ojos al galo se dio cuenta de que no bromeaba así que decidió hacer memoria algún- ugh …. Bueno no pensé que fuera importante pero no recuerdo muy bien algunas cosas antes de que acabaran la reunión. Recuerdo que al dirigirme al avión me sentía mal pero no recuerdo el motivo y al llegar a mi casa mis hadas me propusieron descansar que ellas se encargarían de prepararme el té para que me fuera a acostar y eso es todo. No recuerdo haber sufrido algún accidente ya que tendría algún tipo de moretón o rasguño y tampoco creo que mis hadas tuvieran algo que ver ellas son incapaces de eso así –hablaba de forma segura Inglaterra- Inglaterra, este es una situación seria y tu metes a tus amigos imaginarios?! Que no ves que esto es importante?! Y tú hablando de tus alucinaciones? –Alfred explotó no podía creer que Arthur fuera a culpar a sus alucinaciones, NO! , se negaba a pensar que cosas inexistentes hubieran tenido algo que ver- COMO CARAJOS TE HAS REFERIDO A MIS AMIGAS?! TU MALDITO ANIMAL?! – si había algo que Arthur nunca soportaba era que se metieran con sus amigas- TE ROMPERÉ EL OSICO MALDITO! – Inglaterra se dirigía a darle su merecido al americano pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por el galo- Arthur, en donde se encuentran tus hadas? Necesito hablar con ellas –Francis seguía con aquel tono serio- Y TU PARA QUE QUIERES HABLAR CON ELLAS?! YA TE DIJE QUE ELLAS NO TUVIERON NADA QUE VER! ADEMÁS TÚ DEJASTES DE PODER VERLAS HACE MUCHO TIEMPO! – si antes Inglaterra esta cabreado, ahora se encontraba totalmente sacado de sus casilla por lo dicho anteriormente por el americano- Inglaterra, si bien ya no puedo verlas en su totalidad hay momentos en que aun puedo divisarlas. Por favor, permite hablar con ellas –el inglés se sorprendió por el pedido de Francis ya que cuando tenían la apariencia de unos niños el galo era capaz de hablar y ver seres mágicos pero al pasar el tiempo pensó que ya no era capaz de aquello, así que tratando de calmarse ya que se trataba de sus preciadas amigas habló- Ya te dije que ellas no tienen nada que ver, si deseas puedes hablar con ellas para que te lo confirmen. La mayoría están en el jardín de atrás en el que suelo tomar el té, ve si quieres y comprobaras que tengo la razón.

Francia empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida que daba con el jardín mientras se llevaba a la fuerza a un muy testarudo americano que seguía murmurando de que todo eso de hablar con el aire era una tontería. Mientras se iban Inglaterra decidió seguirlos ya que no confiaba para nada en el mocoso ese pero su camino se vio interrumpido por su unicornio y algunos duendes que se habían acercado a él por petición de las hadas para distraerlo y que tanto Francia como América hablaran en privado con las hadas. Francis trataba de explicarle la situación de Alfred, ya que él dijera tan de repente que también podía ver de vez en cuando a los seres de Arthur era simplemente imposible para América. Para el americano lo que mejor encajaba era que la locura era contagiosa y a Francia al estar tanto tiempo con Arthur también había enloquecido.

Amerique, comprende por el amour a todo lo bello que no estoy bromeando, cuando era más joven era capaz de ver a los amigos de Arthur. Ellos solían hacerle compañía cuando se encontraba solo o cuando era atacado por sus hermanos –el galo recordaba todas las veces que había visto como aquellos seres ayudaban al pequeño Inglaterra a curar sus heridas o darle palabras de ánimos- simplemente es una locura Francia, en ver de ir a hablar con el aire deberíamos averiguar qué fue lo que sucedió realmente con Arthur –se negaba, se negaba rotundamente en creer en las alucinaciones aunque a lo que realmente se negaba era al hecho de aceptar de que Arthur apreciaba a aquellos seres más que a él- ya lo veras pequeño , ellos pueden ser muy buenos pero créeme que pueden ser traviesos y rencorosos y más cuando se tratan de seres especiales para ellos –durante el corto camino al jardín del inglés, finalmente llegaron al lugar en el que Arthur solía tomar el té o a pasar el rato- ha pasado tiempo desde que hablé con ustedes así que tal vez no me reconozcan pero quisiera hablar con ustedes –decía de manera calmada y algo nostálgica Francia, pero no había respuesta solo el sonido de las hojas producidas por el viento- te dije que eran locuras idiota, ellos no existen –insistía Alfred- si el motivo por el cual no me quieren responder se debe a que América está conmigo deben saber que él está igual de preocupado que yo así que por favor –Francia insistía mientras que América forcejeaba un poco para soltarse y averiguar lo que realmente sucedía con Arthur pero en eso- Francia~ realmente es usted, Francis?! A pasado mucho tiempo desde que vino a hablar con nosotras –se escuchó a una pequeña voz femenina en el jardín, América casi salta como una niñita ya que si bien su cerebro no lo permitía creer en hadas si creía en fantasmas- chicas!~ vengaan~ es el pequeño Francia~ vengan –la voz seguía hablando mientras llamaba a sus semejantes, al instante se escucharon más risillas que pronto los rodearon – Señor Francia~ Señor Francia~ ha sido un largo tiempo como se encuentra? Nos ha extrañado? –las voces le hablaban animadamente a Francis pero América no salía del shock- d-de—de donde salen esas voces? –se atrevió por fin a articular palabra ya que Francia contestaba a las preguntas realizadas por las vocecillas- Señor Francia, se puede saber la razón de su visita? –habló de manera seria una de la voces- Francia! Deja de bromear, no sabía que podías imitar tantas voces a la vez pero ya déjate de idioteces –Alfred no importaba qué, se seguiría negando a creer en ellas- América tranquilízate y déjame hablar con ellas –pidió—sé que lo que les voy a pedir puede ser repentino pero por favor podrían utilizar su magia para que Alfred sea capaz de verlas temporalmente? –no estaba seguro de que ellas aceptaran pero no perdía nada intentando- claro~ lo que sea por un viejo amigo del amo Arthur –hablaban con voz inocente.

América escucho el pedido de Francia, para la joven nación el galo se había vuelto totalmente loco pero al ser cegado tan de repente por una poderosa luz fue incapaz de replicar. Cuando pudo recuperar la visión frente a él, no, frente a ellos y rodeándolos se encontraban pequeñas mujeres con alas de mariposa y luciérnagas de diferentes colores. Para el americano era imposible, no era posible pero Francis no esperó a que saliera del shock.

Ya has podido comprobar por tu cuenta que existen, ahora deja de comportarte como un niño y presta atención sino Inglaterra nunca te recordará –a Alfred realmente le sorprendía lo serio que podía llegar a actuar el galo- sí –respondió el americano de forma baja- pequeñas les tengo una pregunta y espero que me puedan contestar con sinceridad –pidió el galo- ustedes tiene algo que ver con la memoria de Inglaterra? –fue directo al punto y espero la respuesta- Si –fue lo que le contestaron- nosotras hicimos que el amo Arthur olvidara a América –eso fue todo, es fue lo único que necesita escuchar América para que perdiera los estribos. Para él, ellas eran seres malignos que habían atacado a Inglaterra- POR QUÉ?! COMO SE HAN ATREVIDO A JUGAR CON LA MENTE DE INGLATERRA?! QUE ACASO NO ES SU AMIGO? POR QUÉ?! Por – po- por qué hicieron que me olvidara –después de la ira viene el llanto y América ya no podía reprimir las lágrimas, quería una explicación- nosotras solo concedimos tu desea niño recuerdas? El día de ayer el amo nos pedía que un deseo de nosotras obtendrían los que el amo aprecia, pero debido a tu interrupción el pedido estaba incompleto y no se confirmó para cuando era la fecha en el que el deseo se daría, así que te concedimos tu deseo al pie de la letra "Desearía que olvidaras todo de aquellos tiempos" nosotras cumplimos –Francia estaba perplejo pues si bien sabía que esos dos se había peleado debido a que sus gritos se escuchaban a lo lejos no pensó que el asunto fueran tan grave- no no no no NO! Yo no quería que me olvidara NO! Ustedes usaron es excusas para hacer esto porque en realidad odian a Arthur –no quería aceptar que era su culpa- nosotros nunca dañaríamos a nuestro amo pero si tiene razón en algo, nos aprovechamos de tu deseo para que el amo no vuelva a llorar o a estar triste por tu culpa. Nosotras siempre velaremos por el bienestar de nuestro niño –fue lo último que dijo la hada- pero no todo es malo niño, las memorias de nuestro amo pueden ser devueltas pero eso lo tendrás que averiguar por ti mismo y el tiempo tampoco es ilimitado, solo tienes hasta el día de San Valentín para remediarlo ya que si no lo logras nuestro hechizo se completará y Arthur jamás te recordará.

Una última cosa xD como recién estoy aprendiendo a usar el fanfiction alguien me podría decir a que se refiere con "Life" en la parte donde subo mis archivos por fis xv uno pasó de 90 a 89 days y creo que es el número de días que le queda para que se borre xv. Agradecería mucho que me aclaren esta duda. Marceline fuera~


End file.
